Cortland Brewer
Origins, and Life Long Values Cortland_Brewer was born August 6th, 1991 in Tennessee. An older member of the flood he lives in a shitty apartment with his girlfriend Llamapajamas25. He Likes Tacos and Thinks that Tacos can save the world, and also that a 3 legged goat is a little too determined to fix Reach. Not famous for any one thing in particular, people generally remember him, though not specifically Often times, Cortland_Brewer will make threads that cause people to get angry. This is not an attempt to troll, but rather a byproduct of his strange outlook on life. he has been know to say things like "Tacos can fix the world" and "Mexico isn't all that bad... after all... they have tacos." Other saying are " I ain't racist, I hate everybody equally" and " I'm country, and that means a few things" Cortland_Brewer loves Llamapajamas25, Halo, Tacos, and Gaming in that order. He is known to randomly go AFK so he can drive over to the Taco Bell right down the road. Although it is initially bad for the game, it has been proven that he actually plays significantly better while eating tacos. Cortland_Brewer and his friend Artoo Feva are know to fuck shit up on xboxlive. Besides playing MatchMaking, the pair also Forge, Firefight, play customs, and even play Campaign. On July 5th, 2011, Cortland_Brewer and ArtooFeva made a sword arena map. Though initially fun, Artoo's brother cut the night short with his complaining that led to a rage quit. Known Alts Cortland_Brewer has admitted to making a few alts, and admits that not all of them are publically revealed. The USA The USA is an alt once used by Cortland. A thread posted by a Floodian calimed The USA exploited Eagles. Cortland quickly made the alt, and posted in the thread, causing a standoff that lead to Eagle being banned, and the issue being unresolved. The next day, The USA made a thread that simply read: Title Why does everybody hate me? Body Seriously, what did I do =( The account was permabanned less than an hour later. Omnipotent Cube Omnipotent Cube was originally made as an alt to argue opposing opinions in Cortland's threads that he posted where he did not have an opinion. Cortland would argue one extreme with one account, and then argue the other extreme with Cube. These tactice proved successful, and have resulted in many hot topics, with very little posts from either account. Since creation, Omnipotent Cube has become more of an offshot troll account. Often making elaborate threads that result in butt hurt and lulz. Cube is considered a contributing troll who is "Much better than the spam trolls, or the obvious trolls." Cube has been banned before, but as of July, 2012, is still opperational. IWASFONE IWASFONE is Cortland's most recent alt, and is used to post in threads that are obviously trash. If you make a thread about a creepypasta, you can expect IWASFONE to post.